Guilty Pleasures
by dotdotdotcolonO
Summary: After having 'hot hybrid sex' with Klaus, Caroline still can't stop thinking about him. But after receiving a cryptic poem that sounds like a prophecy about her, she develops new amazing powers; levitating, shapeshifting, telekinesis and more, making her more powerful than Klaus himself. Soon, she finds herself knocking on Klaus's door in The Big Easy seeking solace and love.
1. Chapter 1

AN  
>Hey guys! For those who have read stories by i-am-a-wiLD-one (the '-' are supposed to be '.'s but idk why but the site keeps cancelling out my name) , just let y'all know, I'm her...or she's me...I've decided to start a new account cos I want a fresh start...but no worries, I'll try to update the stories on my other account as well! I've just been really busy...sigh...anyway for those who don't know, I'm 14 (gonna be 15 this year) and I started writing on the site when I was 13. I like writing smut n stuff, so if ur not into that LEAVE NOW! If not, then read on and enjoy!:)<p>

P.S I know I'm shamelessly promoting myself but please check out my other stories, A Match Made In Heaven, Hell, And Everything In Between and True Happiness on my other account (i-am-a-wiLD-one) and favourite, follow and review! Love y'all!:)

~~~  
>Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or The Vampire Diaries, that all belongs to Julie Plec and whoever I don't really know how this goes...<p>

ANYWAY,  
>CPOV<p>

The words that came out of my mouth released a heavy weight off my chest, which I realised was the lies that I kept feeding him, my friends, even myself. I finally told him how I really felt, that all this time his feelings weren't completely unreciprocated. His eyes were wide with hope as they stared into mine, searching for any signs of deceit, but I had never been more honest in my life. For the first time in my life, I wasn't hiding behind a bubbly blonde facade and denying what I really wanted deep down inside me. For the first time in my life, I was giving in to my guilty pleasure. His eyes lit up as he said,

"I will leave town and never come back. I promise, Caroline."

His eyes shone with sincerity as he gave me his word. I took a step closer, leaning towards him.

"Good."

He leaned forward and captured my lips with his, his soft lips moving against mine as his stubble chaffed against my cheeks. His tongue delved into my mouth caressing my own as I explored the depths of his mouth. I clutched his neck, pulling him closer, desperate for more. We pulled apart briefly, smiling, and then came back into an embrace like wild cats, our passion running high.

He vamp sped me to the nearest tree, aligning his body perfectly with mine so I could feel his muscles pressed against me. I pushed off his leather jacket heatedly while he ripped open my top. My bra strap fell down my arm as I leaned forward to taste his lips again. I wiggled out of my bottoms while he yanked down his jeans as I pulled his shirt over his head.

Staring at his bare chest, my eyes clouded over with lust. The one time when I helped him while he was under the influence of Silas, I was too busy to check him out. But now that I did, to call him hot would be a sever understatement. He was an Adonis, his abs looked like they had been sculpted in marble. A thin trail of hair led my eyes from his belly button to the rim off his boxes. As I reached for the waistband, his hands slapped mine away.

"You're far too overdressed, love." He said in a husky voice, that oozed of sex.

If it was even possible, more moisture pooled between my legs. He unclasped my bra like a pro, and tossed it behind him. This snapped me out of my haze of lust.

"Hey! That was agent provocateur! I can't believe you just threw it in the woods, you-"

He captured my lips once more, silencing me.

"I'll buy you a dozen more, sweetheart. But I think we have more pressing matters right now."

To prove his point, he pressed his erection against my core. I lost all sense as I felt the big hard bulge press against me. Shoving him to the ground, I straddled him, sliding skin over skin as I made my way across his chest, to his prominent hipbones, to his boxers. I slid them off him, finding delight in the way his cock popped out. I leaned down, laying a few strategically placed kisses around his throbbing member before placing an innocent kiss on the tip while my eyes stared into his with my dirty intentions stated clearly in my gaze. He groaned in frustration. I began licking the sides of him till a drop of pre cum appeared at his tip. Rubbing my thumb against his head, I spread his pre cum over his dick. He moaned, desperate for more.

Finally, I enveloped him with the warmth of my mouth, sliding my tongue over the tip. I took him to the back off my throat and let it go with a pop. I revelled in the sounds coming out of his mouth. I began sucking him while humming loudly, sending the vibrations from my throat to his cock sending him jerking. He thrust his hands into my blonde curls he came closer to the edge. Taking him deep into my throat, I stared deep into his hazel eyes, pushing him over the edge. With a yell, he came, shaking and jerking around me.

With a sigh, he relaxed against the grass. Without warning, he flipped us over, pressing his body to mine. He reached down and ripped apart my undies before slipping a finger into my wet pussy. He thrust his finger into me while he palmed my breast, rolling my nipples between his forefinger and thumb. I moaned loudly while clutching my other breast. He stopped, lifting his hand from the apex of my thighs, before sticking his index finger into his mouth, sucking my juices from it. I became even wetter at the sight, thrusting my hips up desperately to try to grind against him. He positioned himself over my entrance and entered me slowly. We moaned together at how the other felt, feeling ecstasy at being deliciously stretched by his big member. He began thrusting hard into me grunts coming out of his mouth. The friction felt so good as he pounded into me. He pulled my legs up, placing my ankles on each of his shoulders. Years of cheerleading allowed me to do it with ease. The new angle this provided made him rub against my clit, sending sparks of ecstasy through me. He could also thrust into me deeper this way.

Unintelligible sounds began emitting from my mouth as I climbed higher and higher. I clutched his back digging my nails in as I moaned loudly. With a deep thrust, I came loudly, screaming his name into the woods. He body shuddered above mine as he came, yelling my name out, riding out our orgasms as he continued thrusting.

Finally, he stopped and slumped to the ground next to me. Turning towards him, I smiled and giggled happily. He smiled back at me, his sinful dimples displayed proudly at me.

"That was...that was...just incredible." I struggled for words.

"It was amazing..." He agreed.

He sighed at brushed my curls back, staring into my cerulean blue eyes.

"You're so beautiful, love, you don't know how much power you hold over me."

"You're not too bad yourself, Mr Mikealson."

He chuckled and leaned forward to press his lips against mine softly. I moved my lips against him gently.

Pulling back, I said,

"Ready for round 2?"

He laughed loudly.

"You're insatiable, sweetheart. But I live to please."

He captured my lips again, and continued having hot hybrid sex till the sun set.

AN  
>How did u guys like that? PLS PLS review and tell me what you think! OH and review and tell me what u guys think of the latest TVD and The Originals episodes! I think they were just AWESOME AHHH! I was just crying and fangirling when my OTP (Klaroline) finally came true OMG I need to stop spazzing! Anyway pls remember to FAVOURITE, FOLLOW, AND REVIEW!<p>

Reviews are like hot chocolate to me...and I need something to go with my marshmallows!:)

Oh yeah, in case you were wondering, 'live to please' was an inspiration from 50 shades of grey...


	2. Chapter 2-Out Of Sight

**Hey guys! I'm SO SORRY that's this is so late! I know I told you guys that I would update soon but I've been seriously so busy! To make up for the super long time, I'll give you guys an extra long chappie! Thanks for the reviews:) I'm gonna start a new policy for waiting for at least 10 reviews for the chapter before posting a new chappie so you know what this means...REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW IF U WANT UPDATES MUAHAHAH! Oh, and I'm not following the TVD & TO story lines, however, I may probably add in some plot lines from one of them. Oh, and please do look up the chapter songs that I'll post for every chappie.**

**IMPORTANT: PLEASE READ MY UPDATED SUMMARY BEFORE READING THIS CHAPTER IF YOU'VE ONLY READ THE FIRST CHAPPIE! I kind of decided to change what I had in mind so please see the new summary first!:)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries or The Originals, nor any of the characters from them.**

* * *

><p><em>I said I love you, alright<br>I said I love you  
>I thought you knew<br>The last thing to do was to try to betray me  
>You want to lie<br>I'll never forget it  
>That's just out of sight<br>Nothing too much, just out of sight_

_Out Of Sight by The Bloody Beetroots_

* * *

><p>CPOV<p>

I fell back on the damp soil with a thump, spent. This was our...what fifth or sixth round? I turned on my side to face him, sweeping my gaze from his inhumanely sexy stubble, to his criminally cute dimples, his sculpted cheekbones, his button nose, and finally his eyes. I locked eyes with him, an unspoken conversation between us filling the air. I beamed up at him, breaking our locked gazes as I snuggled into his chiseled chest, our bodies flushed with sweat.

"Can we just stay like this for a few minutes, before we have to deal with all the drama?" I murmured to the smattering of hair over his chest.

"Of course, love. Anything you want." His smooth British voice rumbled through his chest.

His hands played with my golden locks, weaving his fingers through the blonde strands.

I purred contentedly, feeling complete. We stayed like that for a few minutes, me listening to his heartbeat as he combed his fingers through my hair. As much as I would've liked to stay that way forever, I knew our time together was up. I inhaled deeply, breathing in the woodsy, musky scent of him before rolling away from him and onto my belly. I propped myself up with my elbows and looked down at him seriously.

"So? What happens now?"

His expression darkened.

"I will keep to my word, Caroline. I will leave town and never come back. Unless..."

"Unless?"

"Unless you don't want me to."

I swear my heartbeat stuttered for a moment.

My thoughts flew in many different directions. I couldn't ask him to stay! He's _Klaus!_ He killed Elena, her aunt, and so many more people! He's bad! I shouldn't feel my heart twinge at the thought of him leaving! I shouldn't have the memories of him saving my life, smiling with those panty-dropping dimples, and those beautiful drawings threatening to overwhelm the bad memories!

But no no no no! I wasn't ready for that. I couldn't ask him to. But...the last few hours with him had been one of the happiest times of my entire life, as cheesy as it sounded. To finally give into what I had craved and denied myself for so long felt like Heaven. Klaus made me feel special. He didn't make me feel like I had to be the eternally cheerful Caroline who was always optimistic, or the Caroline who had to pretend to be stupid and bimbotic. I had to try so hard just to get a guy to want me. He made me feel like for the first time in my life, I could just relax and be me. Even more, he made feel more than just me...he made me feel like a strong, independent woman.

But...no...I couldn't. As much as I wanted to deny that I didn't want him to stay, I _did_ want him to...but I couldn't betray my friends like that. After what he did to Elena, Stefan, _all_ of them, to give in to what I wanted would hurt them so much. My heart twinged with guilt at what they would think if they knew what I'd been doing for the last few hours.

"I'm sorry, Klaus, but...I want you to go."

His crestfallen expression nearly made me change my mind.

"I see. Well, I'll fulfil my word then. But just to let you know, love, you will always have an invitation to join me in my kingdom. And when you do, you will be there as my queen."

With that, he whooshed off into the woods.

What? What?! WHAT?! How dare that asshole talk about me like he knows that I'm definitely going to go to New Orleans?

_When_ I join him at New Orleans? What part of 'I want you to go' did that stubborn hybrid _not_ get? It was a gigantic, massive slushy to the face screaming DENIAL! but _no_ he still has to bring out those godforsaken dimples and tell me that I'll be his 'queen'!

As much as I hated to admit it though, part of me was kinda happy that he didn't give up on me and would be waiting for me. No one had ever done that for me, never given up on me. Matt gave up on me when I preferred sucking on Bambi's neck over my veggies. Tyler gave up on me so he could take revenge on Klaus. But Klaus, I don't think he would ever give up on me. Because when I looked into his eyes, I saw something I never saw in Matt's or Tyler's eyes.

* * *

><p>KPOV<p>

I swallowed hard as I sped away from Caroline, my throat thick with a feeling a didn't understand. I felt a burning behind my eyes that surprised me. What was this? A minuscule droplet of salty water collected at bottom lashes of my right eye. What the devil-Oh it was a teardrop. The shocking realisation distracted me from crying. I hadn't shed a tear in almost a thousand years. Why am I crying over her? Without realising it, the baby vampire had somehow rebuffed and scoffed her way under my skin. No matter how many times she pushed me away, I could see a hint of attraction and guilt every time. And finally, my suspicion was proved true. I smiled to myself, grinning widely, a true smile plastered on my face that only made an appearance occasionally, but recently had been popping up more often because dear, sweet Caroline.

She wasn't ready yet but she would be and the day she was, I would be waiting.

* * *

><p>CPOV<p>

I dusted myself off, ridding myself of leaves and god knows what else was on the forest floor. With a sigh, I pulled on my clothes, knowing that I looked like shit and would definitely raise suspicions when I went back. I ran back to Chez Salvatore at top speed, high on the energy of the awesome sex.

Strutting into the living room, I asked as cheerily as I could,

"Sorry, I got lost."

Wait, what is that? OH MY GOD IS THAT...What the hell, there is a fucking _leaf_ in my _hair!_ I quickly plucked it out with faked nonchalance and sat down on the couch with the rest of them.

The rest gave me skeptical and suspicious looks which I ignored. I scanned their faces for any hint that they knew what really happened but I didn't see anything. My breath caught in my throat when my gaze fell on him.

The guy who left me heartbroken to chase his fantasy of having his revenge on the man who I just spent the afternoon and part evening having earth-shattering, time-stopping sex with.

Tyler.

My heart was torn in between guilt over what I did and a smugness that I had moved on wholeheartedly...with the man who killed his mom. The guilt won and set a heavy weight upon my shoulders.

I quickly brushed off my guilt so that it wouldn't be plainly visible on my face and asked,

"So, what did I miss?"

* * *

><p>3 Weeks Later<p>

"Happy Birthday, Care!"

They bellowed out a birthday song for me cheerfully. I was finally feeling like I belonged. Before, I was always the bitchy, dumb blonde that befriended Elena and Bonnie so that she could have friends. But now, I think that I was finally accepted as a true friend.

I leaned forward, eyeing the candles in front of me as I thought hard about what I wanted to wish for until my brows furrowed.

"You know, Barbie, those candles aren't math equations of algebra, indices, logarithms and whatever other hell there is in math. So I would greatly appreciate it if you would _hurry the fuck up_ so I can get out of here!" Damon urged me in all of his jack ass glory.

Elena retorted bitchily,

"Well, no one said they wanted you here, Damon. So if you're so eager to go, why not you just...run along to What's-His-Name?"

She waved her hand in a shooing motion in his direction for greater effect while one hand remained perched on her dainty waist. I was kinda surprised at her reaction...not that Elena was a saint or anything, 'cause damn, that girl can have her bitchy moments! But because she seemed like she didn't care about Damon at all. Which I knew for a fact wasn't true yet she didn't seem at all bothered by the break up. Even though she was the one to end things, she seemed so cold, so indifferent.

"His name, is Enzo! And the only reason I'm here is to see Blondie for her birthday. Despite everything that's happened, she's one of the people on the list of people I even give a damn about and unlike you, I don't forsake those people so easily. Though I shouldn't matter much to you since Goody-Two-Shoes Elena probably has a list a mile long!"

I looked between them nervously, fearing that they would be at each other's throats at any minute. Clearing my throat, I said hastily,

"Okay...who wants me to blow out the candles?"

They turned to me at the same time, their eyes still burning with anger and their shoulders tense. Before they could start arguing again, I quickly said the first thing that came to mind in my head.

'I wish that I could be with Klaus.'

And as I inhaled deeply, ready to let out the air in a big whoosh, I froze, realising what I had wished for. A thousand thoughts ran through my head.

What the hell is wrong with me? WHY IN ALL THAT'S HOLY WOULD I EVER WISH THAT?! I told him to go! I _shouldn't_ be wishing to be with him! Especially not while surrounded by all the people who he had hurt. Unless...no it couldn't be...but what if...what if deep inside of me, I secretly wanted him?

Oh no, oh no, this _isn't_ happening to me. No, I do not want him, never ever, definitely not, never in a thousand years! But...what if I did? What if I actually wanted him to stay, to be with me? What if I-

"Hey Care? Um, you there?" Matt's familiar voice pierced through the frantic thoughts in my head.

My eyes darted to his face, and I felt a burning pain in my lungs. My face scrunched up in confusion before I remembered that I was still holding my breath. My cheeks heated up in embarrassment before I let out my breath with a whoosh, blowing all the candles out. They cheered loudly, Bonnie whooping loudly with Jeremy's muscular arm wrapped around her tiny waist. Stefan enveloped me in a hug, smiling brightly before stepping away to get plates and cutlery for everyone.

"Happy birthday, Caroline,"

Elena told me with her arms around me, although her voice sounded strangely flat, almost like she was...bored. Ignoring my suspicions, I said back heartily,

"Thanks, Elena. Now, who wants cake?"

* * *

><p>I watched my friends chat happily, with the exception of Damon who had left earlier, while I sipped on my beer. Despite all my friends surrounding me and the celebrations that they had all come back to Mystic Falls for, I couldn't help feeling like something was missing. Or...<em>someone<em>. My thoughts drifted to who had been occupying my thoughts for the last two weeks. _Klaus_. He was such a paradox that I couldn't quite figure out. The bloodthirsty thousand year old hybrid who was funny and romantic. A dull ache had been nesting in my chest ever since he left. A constant reminder of what we could've been. My fingers itched towards my pocket. I longed to hear his voice again, to ease the weight on my chest, even for a little while.

I dug out my phone from my pocket and scrolled through my contacts. My thumb hovered over his name. Was I really gonna call him?

With a sigh, I closed the distance between my thumb and the name and clicked call. The phone rang for 3 seconds before it was picked up.

"Well, hello love."

His criminally sexy accented voice unleashed the memories of our...ahem...rendezvous in the forest that hit me like a freight train.

"As much as it delights me to hear your dulcet tones, love, I must say this call surprises me. Unless...one of your friends is in need of assistance?"

Was that disappointment I heard?

"Um...no actually. I...I actually just wanted to talk." I said hesitantly, hoping that he wouldn't think me silly.

"Oh. In that case, I'd be more than overjoyed to indulge in your desire to 'talk'. Is there anything in particular that you wanted to talk about?"

"Well, I'm here surrounded by my friends at my 18th birthday party and-"

"Allow me to cut in to wish you a very happy birthday, Caroline."

I blushed happily.

"Thanks. And I couldn't help feeling like...well...something was missing-or more like _someone_. I don't know, maybe I'm being stupid and clingy..._God_ we just had sex like _once_-"

"It was more like 6 times but continue."

"What I mean to say is...I kind of miss you. The threats, the heart-ripping and-_god_ _help me_-those dimples! And I just wanted to hear your voice on my birthday so-"

"Care, can I talk to you for a second?" Tyler's voice sounded alarmingly close to me.

"Sorry, got to go, bye!"

I hurriedly ended the call and locked my phone. I eyed Tyler warily. Did he hear who I was just talking to? I scanned his features. As much as Tyler may deny it, his face was just one of those faces that were like an open book, just like mine. And his face clearly showed that he didn't hear me, 'cause if he did, he wouldn't have been looking at me with such a happy and hopeful expression.

"Yeah, sure, what's up?" I said hurriedly.

"Look, Care, I know that I really hurt you when I left but now that I'm back, I'm over my Klaus obsession. And I still love you. I never should have given you up and I'm really sorry. Care, what I'm saying is...I want us to get back together."

Blink.  
>Blink.<br>Blink.

Wow, I was _not_ expecting that.

"Uh...Tyler, look, I forgive you for leaving me and I will always love you-"

Tyler pressed his lips against mine, cutting me off. His lips felt foreign to me as they moved against mine. I didn't feel anything, no spark, no fireworks, nothing.

It took all of 20 seconds for him to realise that he was kissing a statue. He pulled away from me, his eyes filled with confusion.

"Care, what's wrong? I thought you said you loved me."

"As a _friend_. I will always love you as a _friend_. The time we had together was amazing and I will forever cherish the memories-"

"They don't have to be memories. We can still make new ones."

"I'm sorry, Tyler, but...I'm not in love with you anymore. I wish I could be because being with you felt so familiar and safe but I _don't_. I think that was the problem. It was _safe_, it was _familiar_, it was _not epic_. I want to find the love of my life that'll tear the world apart to be with me. I want to find my soulmate that'll love me till the end of time and never give up on me. I want that heart-stuttering, blood-pumping, time-stopping, red hot kind of love. And that's not you. I'm sorry, Tyler, but I can't be with you."

"Oh...I-I didn't know you felt that way. For what it's worth, I really am sorry for how I treated you when we broke up. And if you don't feel that way, then I guess I can respect that. I...I hope you find that kind of love."

I sighed in relief. Thank God he was taking it so well.

"I hope you find your epic love too, Tyler."

I stepped forward to give him a brief hug. We exchanged a look of sorrow and understanding.

With a small strained smile, he turned around to stride off.

I nibbled on my bottom lip. Even though I was no longer in love with him, and was the one to end things, I still felt sad because I had loved him for so long. Even though I didn't love him anymore, within our time together, he had made me happy. It had been hard to let that go. Letting out my breath slowly, I felt a surge of pride at the fact that I had plucked up my courage and turn down his offer. Tilting my head back, I downed the rest of my beer.

* * *

><p>I flopped on my couch, exhausted. After everyone left, I was stuck with cleaning up my living room 'cause mom couldn't help me as she was stuck overnight at the station again. Goddammit, cleaning seriously sucks. Cleaning? No me gusta.<p>

I sorted through the multiple birthday cards and letter I got from my extended family. My eye fell on a white envelope. The envelope had no stamps or address on it, just the words 'Caroline Forbes' that were embossed on the thick starchy material.

My curiosity peaked. What was this? I knew the kinds of things I would get for my birthday-mainly cheap hallmark cards-but this, no I would never get this. I carefully peeled open the envelope, not wanting to tear the beautiful ivory paper. A single sheet of paper, same material as the envelope, fell out. I peered curiously at the sheet.

_A girl will be born with strands of gold  
>Spirit strong and soul bold<br>Her piercing gaze filled with deep sapphire  
>But only the abomination flames her desire<br>Her four faces will mimic the Father  
>Strength, speed and senses like no other<br>One face will be a million  
>She will be the triskelion<br>Creator, Destroyer, Sustainer  
>But darkness longs to take her<br>Neither black nor white  
>But she is full of light<br>Past, Present, Future  
>Her power exceeds even the Father<br>Only she fully controls the elements  
>Against her skin feathers dance<br>Eighteen orbits and she is ripe  
>She, the Pure One will rise<br>But beware Death and all his friends  
>For the demons may take her to their land<em>

The words gave me a strange sense of foreboding. The words were written in an elegant script. My brows furrowed as I tried to make sense of the letter. What did it mean? Maybe it's just some jackass playing a prank by giving me an emo poem? My gut feeling told me that this was no prank but with no other explanation, I accepted that it was probably a prank.

Shaking off my unease, I carefully tucked the letter back into the envelope and went to my room to get ready for bed. I hid the letter deep under my clothes in my drawer. Taking a deep breath, I lay down on my bed.

As my eyes fluttered close, my eyes suddenly flew open as my back arched off the mattress, and a piercing scream filled the room. I sped to the opposite corner of the room. An influx of sounds, scents and sights hit me. I could suddenly hear Stefan and Elena talking all the way at the boarding house. The distinct heady scent of bourbon hit me from Damon's glass at the Grill. Everything was so clear. I thought that my eyesight was top notch when I became a vampire, but now I could actually see dust motes in the air that gave off rainbows as they reflected the lights from my lamp. I stumbled forward, only to have my leg pierce through the ground like it was crepe paper. _What was happening to me?!_ I collapsed to my knees as my spine shifted. An inhuman roar ripped out of my throat and my eyes turned a complete inky black, with no whites visible. The pitch black abruptly turned into a brilliant gold, then silver, scarlet, violet, ombré, teal. I shrieked in agony as claws sprouted from my hands. Immediately, the pain stopped and I looked at my hands that were back to normal. I clutched at my head that was pounding, closing my eyes in pain. Opening my eyes, I looked around the room. Something was different, I just couldn't tell what. Glancing down, I screamed as I realised that I hovering 2 metres off the ground. I shut my eyes tightly as the I fell, with my furniture all crashing down violently around me. Glass shards from my broken lamp headed for my face and I raised my palm to protect my face. Cautiously opening my eyes, I looked in shock at the glass shards hanging midair in front of my palm, before falling to the floor.

Blink.

I was in the bathroom.

Blink.

I was in the living room.

Blink.

I was in the kitchen.

Blink.

I was in my room.

WHAT THE HELL WAS HAPPENING TO ME?! Pain erupted in my back, between my shoulder blades. I swayed and landed with a soft thump as the world turned dark.

* * *

><p>I shifted slightly as something poked my side. Grumbling, I shifted again until I wasn't touching it anymore. Sighing contentedly, I slipped back into unconsciousness. A bird chirped loudly. Why was the bird so damn loud? It sounded as if it was right next to my ear-HOLY SHIT WHERE AM I?! I jolted upwards in panic, the sudden movement causing the tree branches to tip to the side, and then I was falling. Falling to the damp soil below. I shrieked and shut my eyes tightly, bracing myself for the impact. Strangely, I didn't feel the sharp pain of hitting the ground. Peeking open, I realised I was levitated a few inches off the soil. As soon as I did, I fell the last few inches, landing with a humph. Goddamit I'm a freakin' vampire, my breath shouldn't be knocked out of me so easily. I got up in a flash, my eyes wide in panic.<p>

I was freaking out! What the hell am I doing here? Holy fuck-did I just FUCKING LEVITATE?! How am I here? I'm supposed to be at home-

I stopped mid-thought as my surroundings abruptly changed into that of my room. Gasping, I looked at the complete disaster that was my room. Glass shards littered the floor. Wooden cabinets were broken into a thousand different splinters. A foot-sized hole in the floor was by the corner of the room. What the hell happened to my room?! I picked a small chunk of wood. I sat down on the floor shakily, running my fingers through my blond locks frantically.

Suddenly, a wave of memories from last night hit me and I squeezed my eyes tightly as the images flashed beneath my eyes. I remembered all the strange things that happened. No one did this...I did. Opening my eyes, I inhaled sharply. The room looked perfect, like nothing had happened to it. But...it did! I'm not crazy.._.am I?_ I felt a sharp pain in my palm and opened it to find the wooden chunk digging into my flesh when I clenched my fists. There, proof! I didn't hallucinate this! Wincing, I picked the chunk out of my flesh gingerly, my eyebrows shooting up when the wound closed instantly. I may have crazy fast vampire healing powers, but definitely not that fast. It closed immediately, not the usual knitting back together that my wounds would usually do.

I tossed the small chunk aside walked shakily towards my mirror, my fingers gripping the edge of my dresser. I took a few deep breaths, trying to think rationally. Although, _when have I ever. _A thought hit me. I buried my face in my hands in frustration. Oh god, did Mom hear what happened last night? Wait, no, she was working her night shift! I sighed in extreme relief. _Oh thank god. _With that hurdle covered, I dropped my hands that were hiding my face from view.

I inhaled sharply.

I squeaked.

My eyes were the size of china plates.

A corner of my dresser crumbled beneath my hand.

The eyes scanning my face were a light shade of blue, a cerulean blue. The blond hair surrounding my aged face was short. Lines were creased in my forehead. My lips were thin, with more lines around them, suggesting an abnormal amount of frowning.

The face staring back at mine in horror was...Mom's. I raised a trembling hand to my face, to see if it was real. Nononono, this isn't happening! No, I DID NOT JUST JOIN FREAKY FRIDAY! I can't look like Mom! I can't! I'm Caroline Forbes! _I am supposed to look like Caroline Forbes!_

I gasped loudly, my hand flying to lips. I saw the cerulean blue eyes darkening to a sapphire blue, the blond locks growing and developing lustre rapidly. Lines disappeared from my forehead. Lips filled out, turning into luscious pink lips, with the ends turning upwards.

I took a deep breath, closing my eyes.

1  
>2<br>3

I opened my eyes and my own face stared back at me, the face of Caroline Forbes. I beamed in relief. Oh thank god I don't look like Mom. I love Mom and all but...ew. Just...ew. Something on my dresser sparkled in the sunlight streaming from my window, catching my attention. It was the the diamond bracelet Klaus had given me. I picked it up, brushing my thumb over the diamonds, a smile lighting up my face. I raised my gaze to the mirror, shrieking at the sight.

OH.

MY.

FREAKIN'.

GOD.

I WAS MADE OUT OF DIAMONDS. DIAMONDS! HONEST TRUE TO GOD DIAMONDS! HOLY SWEET MOTHER OF GOD!

I squealed like a little girl. Oh my god! I'm made up of diamonds! I temporarily forgot my panic, distracted by the fact that I was made up of the strongest, most beautiful and coveted by women worldwide material on earth! My diamond skin sparkled, light glinting off every side of the diamonds.

But...WHAT THE HELL? I was made out of diamonds, that shouldn't be possible. I shouldn't be turning into diamonds! I shut my eyes tightly, willing myself to turn back into myself like before. I could almost feel the diamonds' sharp sides smoothening out into silky smooth skin. A tingly sensation passed through me, something that I was too distracted to feel earlier. I opened my eyes. I was back to myself. I huffed my breath out in relief. Oh god, what was happening to me? Oh no oh no oh no oh no, what was this? I'm not going crazy am I? My mind drifted back to the letter from yesterday. I hurried over to my dresser, rummaging until my hand grasped the thick starchy envelope. I slid the letter, my eyes racing over the words.

_A girl will be born with strands of gold  
>Spirit strong and soul bold<br>Her gaze filled with deep sapphire_

Was that me?

I focused my attention on the words that worried me.

_Strength, speed and senses like no other  
>One face will be a million<br>She will be the triskelion  
>Creator, Destroyer, Sustainer<br>But darkness longs to take her  
>Neither black nor white<br>But she is full of light  
>Past, Present, Future<br>Her power exceeds even the Father  
>Only she fully controls the elements<em>

All the powers it was talking about, it all sounded like what was happening to me. Wha-

I was interrupted by the shrill ringing of my phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Care, so...we kinda felt bad that we left you alone at your own party to clean up the mess, so we thought we'd make it up by buying you breakfast?" Matt's voice filtered through the speaker pressed against my right ear.

"Look, Matt, as much as it's nice of you guys to do that, I have a really big emergency that I need to talk to you guys about. Meet me at the Salvatore's in 15?"

"Oh, sure. But...it's nothing bad, right?"

I ran my hand down my face, exhausted from all the discoveries I had made this morning.

"I don't _know_, Matt." My voice broke on 'know', betraying my stress. "_I don't know._"

I ended the call quickly, and took the shortest shower of my life. I pulled on the first thing I saw, rushing for time. Damn, I shouldn't have said 15 minutes. I was never gonna reach the boarding house in time.

Next thing I knew, I was standing at the front porch of the boarding house. My worry multiplied. _What the fuck was happening to me?!_ I burst through the door, and saw all my friends gathered before me.

"So, what was this 'big emergency'?"

I took a deep breath and steeled myself to tell them everything.

* * *

><p>"So, what you're telling us is that you're some super mutant thingy that can heal instantly, change into your Mom and what was that-OH LEVITATE?! Come on, Caroline, seriously?"<p>

Elena's sarcastic voice hurt me. Did they really not believe me?

"Look I can prove it to you!"

I focused on Elena, clearing my mind of thoughts, allowing calmness to settle over me. Lifting my hand up, I envisioned siphoning tendrils of gold from my fingertips to Elena's body, my magical essence turning into golden billows of air pushing against her body until she defied gravity. A resounding gasp filled the room as Elena slowly lifted off the ground. Elena shrieked in panic.

"Okay, okay, you're Wonderwoman, now PUT ME DOWN!"

I smirked. Hmm, I would totally make an awesome Wonderwoman. I eased her back down to the wooden boards of the house.

"So...you weren't kidding, huh?" said Damon in cool amusement, from a corner of the room where he leaned against the wall, arms and ankles crossed.

I turned towards him with my bitchy head cheerleader duh! face.

"_No shit, Sherlock._"

I turned back to the others.

"See, I'm serious. This is freakin' happening to me and I have no freakin' idea what the hell is going on, only that I have all these new powers. I can see, hear and smell better than I've ever been able to, I can move and heal faster than ever, change into _freakin' Emma Frost_, and move things with my freakin' mind! Not to mention, there's probably even more things I can do now, that I haven't discovered! So yeah, I'm freakin' out. A lot. In case you guys haven't noticed by the number of freakin' times I've said 'freakin''."

Stefan stepped forward to gently grab me by my shoulders and looked into my eyes.

"It's gonna be okay, Caroline. Calm down,_ it's gonna be okay. _Yes, we don't know what's happening to you. Yes, you have new powers that you shouldn't have. But so far it's been good, right? These powers, they make you powerful. And that's a good thing. At least whatever is happening to you, didn't make you sick or worse, dead. It made you strong. So yes, we do need to find out what is going on, but don't look a gift horse in the mouth, okay? Whatever happens, we'll be here for you."

My panic disappeared with every sentence. He was right. These powers, confusing and scary as they were, made me strong. And my friends would stick with me till the end. I burst into a smile, lighting up at the thought of these people surrounding me who cared about me so much.

"Thanks Stefan."

All of us moved towards the couches, barely fitting all seven of us, with Damon still brooding in the corner.

"So, was there anything significant that happened in the past couple of weeks that could have caused this to happen?" Bonnie asked.

My mind fell on what happened with Klaus. Did that cause this? My gut told me no, but it was a possibility. Maybe he didn't do this, but someone with a grudge against him might've.

"Whatever's happened, it could have caused this. So, no matter what it is, just tell us. It could just be the missing puzzle piece to figuring out what happened to you." Bonnie urged me.

"Remember a few weeks ago when Katherine died?" My gut clenched, telling me not to continue this train of conversation, but I ignored the cramp. I needed to tell them. I needed to know if what happened was linked to this.

Elena shifted uncomfortably before she cleared her throat and lifted her lashes to meet my gaze.

"Yeah, what about it?"

"Look, I need you guys to not freak out, okay? Or hate me. What I'm about to say could change your entire perspective of me. So, _please_, just hear me out, okay?"

"Whatever it is, Caroline, it's okay, we won't hate you." Stefan assured me, with his thick brows pulled together in confusion over what I could've done that was so bad.

I took in a deep breath, steeling myself to force out the reluctant words.

"When I was searching for Matt that day, I met Klaus in the woods."

They inhaled sharply at my words.

"Why was he here? What did he want?" Jeremy asked worriedly.

"Don't worry, he wasn't here to go all Freddy Kruger on us, he was here to...well, gloat at Katherine's deathbed."

Elena's cheeks flushed in anger, huffing angrily as she crossed her arms across her chest.

My suspicion grew of her. She seemed different, somehow. I just couldn't place my finger on it, as hard as I tried. I shook off my suspicion, focusing at the task at hand.

"So, we talked for a bit, and he...he asked me to tell him the truth about how I _really_ felt about him. So I did. I told him all about how I _did_ feel this traitorous attraction to him, despite my best efforts to squash it down." I pushed on through my monologue, not waiting to see the horrified expressions that they undoubtedly had on their faces, intent to get it over and done with. "We kissed, and one thing led to another, and we ended up sleeping together."

I finally lifted my gaze to see their reactions. Their faces were identical expressions of anger and hurt.

Bonnie was the first to react.

"How could you, Caroline? After all he did to us, you went and confessed your 'feelings' to him and then happily spread your legs for him?!"

I found myself in whiplash from the hurtful, crass words.

"It's not like that, please, you have to understand!" I pleaded.

Tyler glared at me hatefully.

"I can't believe you, Caroline. I thought you loved me. And it turns out you slept with the guy who killed my mom. _He fucking killed my mom, Caroline!_ And you fucked him?! You're so full of bullshit, you know? Last night, you claimed to not want to be with me because I wasn't '_the one_' for you and you wanted to find him. All this time, you've just been keeping your dirty, little secret from us because you knew that when we found out, we'd see exactly who you were. _A stupid little whore."_

His words cut me even harder than Bonnie's. Tears sprung to my eyes.

"No, I-"

"Shut the fuck up, Barbie! No one wants to hear your sorry excuses." Damon interrupted me.

A tear trickled down my cheek.

Elena jumped into the Caroline-hating suddenly.

"I knew from the beginning that you were just a slut. But I thought you'd at least changed a bit. I guess not...you're still the same selfish Caroline that'll fuck any guy who compliments you. I can't believe you! He killed so many people I love! Look what I am now because of him!"

"I'm sorry! Please! Try to understand!"

Jeremy spoke up, a steely cold undertone to his voice that I had never heard directed at me.

"You don't even deserve that. You're just a piece of shit that just betrayed all of us. If you think that we'll forgive you, you're off your rocker. You're dead to us now."

I sobbed openly, tears streaming down my face.

"Matt?"

"Don't talk to me, you traitorous bitch."

A new wave of tears flowed from my tear ducts.

"Please, Stefan?" I begged for him to understand.

"I'm sorry, Care, but they're right. You betrayed us and it's a hard pill to swallow. I think it's best if you leave."

A sob racked through my chest, pain piercing through me. I understood that I had betrayed them, but what they said to me, those words hurt like a thousand needles piercing through my skull. I shut my eyes and sat on the hard floor, hugging my knees to my chest. I tucked my head down, sobbing loudly. I retreated into my head, crying out my sorrows in the depths of my mind.

That was why I didn't notice the furniture lifting from the ground, before separating into a million different pieces of wood. They flew around me, almost like a tornado, and I was the calm in the centre. I didn't register the screams of panic and yells for me to stop as the wooden pieces began to burn with a golden fire. The flaming wood spun around me, threatening to kill anyone in its way. The wind generated from the flying pieces lifted my golden locks.

I was shaken awake from my daze. My mouth popped open in utter surprised at the scene before me. Almost immediately, the pieces extinguished and fell to the ground. All except one. I was too late. One was embedded deeply in Elena's heart, the previously flaming wood causing it smoulder in her heart, black smoke wafting out of the hole in her chest.

"No, Elena!" I shrieked in panic.

Elena's olive skin turned grey, black lines creeped across her skin from her heart to the rest off her body. I blinked, and a desiccated corpse lay before me.

An anguished scream pierced through the air.

* * *

><p>I walked down the noisy street dazed, my mind on the events that led me here.<p>

_Damon, with his tears still shining on his face, getting up from his kneel on the floor hunched over Elena's body, his fangs out and black veins under his eyes, pouncing on me. Me, laying on my ground beneath him as he tore bloody rips in my creamy skin, which healed instantly, my eyes shut tightly with the image of Elena's grey corpse stuck in my mind's eye. Bonnie, Jeremy, Matt and Tyler kneeling by Elena, wailing over her death, while shooting hate-filed glares at me. Stefan, prying Damon off me, snapping his neck to knock the rabid animal he had turned into unconscious. His sorrowful eyes looking at me in anger and remorse._

_"Go, Caroline, go. Don't come back again, or Damon'll kill you."_

_My body shuddering with sobs as I teleported back to my room, throwing clothes into a suitcase whilst tears streamed down my face._

I shook my head to clear the memories. I had arrived. I stared up at the huge, elegant house in front of me. Raising my fist, I knocked the door lightly. The door creaked open, indicating how old the house must've been.

"Caroline?"

His confused voice soothed the pain in my chest. I smiled up at his dimples.

"Klaus."

* * *

><p><strong>Please don't kill me for the character death and all the hate and angst against Caroline! It was necessary in my story in order for Caroline to be with Klaus. And sorry if some of the characters were too OOC like Matt, again, it was necessary. Review please! I will take quite some time to finish the next chapter because I have exams coming up soon, but I want at least 10 reviews before I finally post it! SO REVIEW AND REVIEW PLEASE! 3 you guys!<strong>


End file.
